Man Before His Time
by gusty
Summary: Shouka has Reishin perfectly trained. Shouka x Reishin.


**Title:** Man Before His Time.  
**Summary:** Shouka has Reishin perfectly trained. Shouka x Reishin.  
**Notes:** Porn battle request response: Shouka/Reishin: how not to be an asshat.

* * *

Shouka is a man before his time. Several hundred years in the future (not _his_ future, but one belonging to someone else) a group of dogs salivating over dinner will end not in drool stained carpet but a concrete belief that behavior can be shaped – nay - _controlled_ through reinforcement.

Shouka has never owned a dog, but then, he has never needed to. Puppies tend to flock to him wherever he goes, although in _this_ universe they tend to wear crowns or get lost when not kept on a leash. Still, Shouka learns about reinforcement in different ways, ones that involve people doing what he says when he holds a knife to their throat.

It's interesting what a subtle shift in universe can result in. While Pavlov's studies will bring him fame and fortune, chances are he would swap it all in an instant for the pretty scene that is Shouka's reward.

"As you've done all your paperwork, you're entitled to three kisses." With a clinical precision that is worthy of any scientist, Shouka places the kisses one-two-three down along the flat of Reishin's stomach. An inexperienced observer might note that Reishin doesn't move at all beneath his older brother's touch. Reishin does glare, but his arms stay still at his side and his naked legs stay loosely wrapped around Shouka's in a way that screams disinterest.

A more experienced observer might note that Reishin doesn't move. At all.

Reishin does speak, but Shouka knows better than anyone else – except perhaps for those pesky, hypothetical observers - that the only way to truly shut Reishin up is to gag him. Reishin isn't gagged now because he hasn't quite earned it, and Shouka secretly loves listening to his brother's demanding prattle.

"I believe that completing my paperwork earns me _four_ kisses." Reishin is much more like his true self when they are like this. Gone is the blind adoration that makes Reishin seem like a child, in it's place is a twisted sort of self-assurance and naked want that isn't quite adult. In bed they are equals. Well. In a sense.

"You might be right." The fourth kiss is delivered to the tip of Reishin's cock, and suddenly his brother is arching upwards, hissing and thrusting and demanding-

"And I ate the lunch Kouyuu made me." Reishin forces the words out through clenched teeth, one hand reaching up to tangle in Shouka's hair so he can push Shouka down towards his cock. "Even though that ridiculous boy –" Shouka allows himself a small, hidden smirk when Reishin suddenly goes silent (perhaps there are _two_ ways to stop his prattle) when Shouka's mouth engulfs his cock. "I haven't pointed out to Kijin that he is an arrogant, full of himself bastard for at least three hours" Reishin hoarsely adds before thrusting demandingly up into Shouka's mouth. Shouka allows it, but only just. Reishin may not have said anything terrible to Kijin lately, but then he hasn't _seen_ him lately.

Still, it's progress. A grunt escapes through Reishin's lips as Shouka slides one, unprepared finger into him. The pain only turns Reishin on even further if the hint of pre-come Shouka can taste is any indication, and he ignores his brother's raged demands for more-faster-_now_. Reishin is so beautiful like this, so rigid and tense and tempting all sorts of sinful thoughts and even more sinful actions.

It's a pity then that Shouka can't act out any of those thoughts. Instead, he sits back suddenly, his vaguely disapproving gaze settling on Reishin's distraught features. "Yuushun told me that you offered to move his desk for him so he could see out his window."

For a fleeting moment Shouka thinks he may have pushed his little experiment too far. Cold disbelief shines in Reishin eyes, and perhaps Shouka should have-

- the next moment Shouka is sprawled on the floor, and Reishin is throwing his robes on with such disdain for what layers go where that Shouka is worried that Reishin is going to end up with one leg through a sleeve and his underwear on his head. Not that Reishin ever wears any underwear.

"Don't. Go. Anywhere."

With that Reishin is gone, and somewhere, in a different world and a different time, Pavlov beams with pride.


End file.
